


Palabras de amor

by MiuMarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMarie/pseuds/MiuMarie
Summary: Mi amor por ti vivirá para siempre. Tú, sin embargo, no lo hiciste.





	

Akaashi Keiji, 24 años, actor.  
Causa: Accidente en motocicleta.  
Gravedad del accidente: Se comprobará al despertar.  
Estado actual: En coma inducido por golpe en la cabeza. Estable.

Dos días después del accidente despertó el joven de cabellos azabache, una enfermera le vio abrir los ojos y fue en busca de un doctor.

\- ...¿D-Donde estoy?- comentó mientras comenzaba a sentir nuevamente su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días joven, soy el doctor a su cargo- dijo con seriedad un hombre de mediana edad. -¿Recuerda quien es?¿Cómo llego aquí?

\- Buenos días, me llamo Akaashi Keiji, tengo 24, creo que tuve un accidente en mi motocicleta...- se afirmo la cabeza al comenzar a sentir dolor en su cuerpo, pensando para si que realmente fue un accidente un poco grave.

-Correcto, estuviste dos días en coma inducido, y al parecer no tienes ningún daño cognitivo, lo cual es muy bueno. Tendrás que estar en el hospital un mes o dos, necesitas cuidar tu cuello con mucho reposo, estuviste a punto de quedar cuadrapléjico, por ello hemos decidido que estés bajo supervisión medica constante.

-Lo entiendo, muchas gracias.  
Una vez se retiro el doctor la enfermería procedió a anotar sus datos para la ficha medica y una vez completa le habló sobre el tratamiento a seguir.

-También podrá ir al jardín del hospital, donde hay más personas con quien conversar. Si gusta también podemos traerle libros de la biblioteca propia del lugar.- comento sonriente la enfermera a su cargo, era muy guapa, joven y dedicada a su trabajo.

Días pasaron desde su despertar en el hospital, pero aun su cuerpo dolía como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre el. Nada dentro de aquel hospital le sorprendía, a excepción de un joven de cabellos grisáceos con negro, él era un enigma para Akaashi. Siempre sonreía pero no era genuina, y al igual que su mirada era fría y vacía. Keiji no pensaba involucrarse con el mayormente, no era su problema, mas con el paso de los días no evitaba posar sus ojos sobre el. Decidió que quería saber que sucedía con el así que le pregunto a la enfermera por el.

-Él... él no tiene vuelta atrás ya. Tiene cáncer terminal... Esta esperando el día.- fue lo único que respondió la amable señorita, pero con eso basto para comprender el porque de su mirada y su forma de actuar.

Decidí acercarme a el, conservarle un poco, era probablemente lo único que podía hacer por el.

-Es un lindo día hoy, ¿no lo crees?- pregunté en un intento de acercarme a el.

-Si, lo es.- contesto sonriente, con un tono suave que denotaba cierta melancolía.

-Me llamo Akaashi Keiji, tengo 24, un gusto.

-Bokuto Kotaro, 25. ¿En qué trabajas Akaashi?- respondió nuevamente sin mirarle a los ojos, pero no evadiendole, sino contemplando el paisaje a su alrededor, como si estuviera guardando en su memoria aquel momento.

-Soy actor, pero ahora estoy temporalmente de vacaciones- rió secamente mientras esperaba por la reacción del de cabellos alborotados.

-Eso suena divertido, yo era fotógrafo de paisajes peligrosos, escalaba montañas, cruzaba ríos, lucha contra osos y serpientes.- comentaba mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al recordar aquellos días de gloria, donde era libre de ir donde quisiera, comer lo que deseaba, seguir sus instintos en busca de parajes exóticos.

-Así parece Bokuto-san.- Su respuesta fue interrumpida al ver al mayor debilitarse un poco, afirmándose con mayor fuerza en la silla de ruedas en la que estaba.

-N-No es nada, no te preocupes. Pero volveré a mi habitación... Te veré mañana, ¿no?- dijo mientras sonreía, pero no con nostalgia, si no con real sentimiento, sus ojos no parecían muertos como los otros días. Hoy realmente se sentía vivo.

Los días pasaron, el mes cambió y su relación también. Se volvieron amigos, muy cercanos a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse.

-¿Akaashi Keiji?- pregunto una enfermera.

-Si, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?.

-Le informo que mañana será dado de alta, su recuperación fue mucho mejor de lo esperado así que no será necesario retenerle más tiempo en el hospital.- al terminar hizo una pequeña reverencia a los jóvenes y se retiro.

-Supongo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu hogar, Akaashi- comento con cierta soledad en sus palabras.

-Así es... un mes paso rápido. Pero vendré a verte Bokuto- contesto el de cabellos azabache.

-Gracias Akaashi.

El día de retirarse... Akaashi nunca pensó que desearía quedarse, se había acostumbrado a hablar con Bokuto, a su voz animada, a sus cabellos desordenados, a su sonrisa llena de calidez, y una vez fuera del hospital le extrañaría, así como también al ritmo tranquilo que llevaba en aquel tranquilo lugar. Antes de irse decidió ir a despedirse de Bokuto, volvería a verle los días siguientes en el descanso de almuerzo, pues el lugar de rodaje estaba cerca.

Cuatro meses después del alta de Akaashi fue a visitarle como era costumbre.

-Bokuto-san, ¿puedo pasar?- toco la puerta de la habitación suavemente, mas no escucho ningún ningún sonido proveniente de ella.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe donde se encuentra el paciente Bokuto Kotaro?- pregunto a una enfermera que pasaba.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra con el doctor, tuvo un decaimiento esta mañana.- contesto mientras bajaba levemente la mirada.

-¿Sabes a qué hora volverá?.

-Hm, no es seguro lo que pase hoy, pero mañana debería estar en su habitación nuevamente.

-Gracias.

Akaashi fue testigo de como aquel joven lleno de vida se marchitaba lentamente, cada vez más dependiente, con menor energía y más dolores... pero era algo inevitable. Tomo en cuenta lo dicho por la enfermera y decidió volver al día siguiente.

-Bokuto-san, ¿estás?- tocó la puerta con suavidad para no molestarle en caso de estar descansando.

-¡Adelante Akaashi!- su voz se escuchaba gastada, cansada pero pese a eso animada.

-Te he traído un peluche y el libro del que hablábamos el otro día, ¿lo recuerdas?.

Bokuto comenzó a perder su energia de nuevo, se le notaba en cada parte de su cuerpo recostado en la cama, sus ojos se veían cansados y parecía que le pesaban los parpados, su voz empezó a sonar como un susurro de media noche, claro pero sutil, Akaashi comenzó a caer en pánico, no sabía que hacer.

-Q-Quédate... por favor... A-Akaashi- dijo con un hilo de voz que desgarraría el alma de cualquiera.

-Si eso es lo que quieres estaré a tu lado. Bokuto- Akaashi intentaba no llorar, sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir, es un hecho que siempre supo que este era el destino del de cabellos alborotados.

-Keiji...- le miraba bien, inspeccionaba cada detalle del rostro del menor, sabía que era la hora de partir y por ello confesaría lo único que tenía sin decirle.- La verdad es que me he enamorado de ti... aun con el tiempo y la vida en contra fui capaz de sentir algo como el amor... Gracias...- las lagrimas no lograron salir de la comisura de sus ojos, su cuerpo ya no podía hacerlo, sus últimas energías estaban concentradas en quemar al hombre que amaba en lo que quedaba de su corazón.

-K-Kotaro... N-No...- el de cabellos azabache no sabía como reaccionar, se había enamorado de Bokuto, pero no se había atrevido a exponer sus sentimientos, era un cobarde y se maldecía por dentro, en busca de valor para sacar de su pecho todos sus sentimiento. -Y-Yo también te amo, ha sido un mes desde que lo note, p-pero soy un cobarde...- las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, pero seguía mirando fijamente al mayor, no podía dejar de mirarle, necesitaba acompañarlo en la travesía que estaba a punto de emprender.

-Keiji...eso me hace muy feliz, y de todo corazón espero que puedas ser feliz... así como tu me hiciste feliz a mi...- por última vez sus ojos dorados brillaron para Akaashi, así como le sonrió de todo corazón para dejar que su cuerpo descansará desde ese momento en adelante.

Bokuto Kotaro falleció tranquilamente, con la persona que más quería a su lado y en el último minuto enterándose de que su amor era correspondido. Vivió plenamente, degusto de las maravillas gastronómicas del mundo, observo las vistas más imponentes del mundo y en el ocaso de su vida conoció a quien le robo su corazón, aquel que se transformo en su energía para vivir... a el mismo le entregó sus últimas palabras, palabras de amor.


End file.
